Paw Patrol: Adventures in Fairytales
Paw Patrol: Adventures in Fairytales 'is a fanmade Paw Patrol spin-off and the official sequel to Paw Patrol: Tales of the Paw. Overview Tracker invited the Paw Patrol to help him uncover an ancient artifact. Little did they know that the artifact was not only ancient, but it was magical. Ryder and the pups uncovered a magical book called "Fairytales of Mystery". The pups were teleported into the book. They must face magical new villains and make new friends to get back home. Heroes (Heroes with '>*< mark the new characters.) Chase The second in command of the Paw Patrol. Chase is a German shepherd pup, and the Police Pup of the Paw Patrol. He is currently in a relationship with Skye. Skye The pink air rescue pup of the Paw Patrol, Skye is a Cockapoo pup. She like to get in her helicopter and fly. She is currently in a relationship with Chase. Rocky The green recycle pup of the Paw Patrol, Rocky is a mixed breed. He really doesn't like water. He can't swim and he doesn't like getting wet. He is currently single. Marshall The red firefighter pup of the Paw Patrol, Marshall is a Dalmatian pup. He is pretty clumsy. He bumps into things a lot and it really annoys the others (Mostly Red). He is currently single. Rubble The yellow construction pup of the Paw Patrol, Rubble is an English bulldog pup. He's cute and cuddly. At times he's serious, but mostly, he acts like a child. He is currently single. Zuma The orange aqua pup of the Paw Patrol, Zuma is a Chocolate Labrador pup. He loves to make a splash and get wet. When He's near water, Rocky runs and hides. He is currently single. Everest The aqua snow pup of the Paw Patrol, Everest is a husky. She loves snow. She mostly spend her time on Mount Everest just because it shares her name. She is currently single. Tracker The emerald jungle pup of the Paw Patrol, Tracker is a chihuahua. He has big ears, so he has super hearing. He can hear from a mile away. He is currently single. Red The crimsion gadget pup of the Paw Patrol, Red is a terrier. After losing his parents, Red will stop at nothing to find them. Normally he's a joker. He thinks he's better than the rest of the pups, but when needed, he's a great leader. He is currently single. Dusty The silver mechanic pup of the Paw Patrol, Dusty is a Siberian Husky. He is very smart with his programming. He programmed Shard to have feelings. He is the Prince of Barkingburg so he can't be with the others all the time. He is currently married to Sweetie. Sweetie Sweetie is a West Highland White Terrier pup. She is a member of the Paw Patrol. She is the Princess of Barkingburg so she can't be with the others all the time. She is currently married to Dusty. Shard Formerly Robo-Pup 2.0, Shard is a robot built by the Paw Patrol. He was named Robo-Pup 2.0 but after being programmed with feelings he assumed the name Shard. He has an evil sister with the previous robot, Robo-Pup 1.0. He is currently single. Trace Trace is a young wolf pup. He is training to be a member of the Paw Patrol. He has no parents, so training with Red helped him develop a bond with him. He is currently single. Diamond Diamond is one of the original members of the Paw Patrol. She is the same type of breed as Chase. She has an affection for Red which she openly shows. It really annoys him. Chloe Chloe is a bit different from the others. She is a siamese cat. She helps the Paw Patrol but is not an official member. She is currently single. Flame Flame is a Siberian Husky. He is next in line to become Prince of Barkingburg. He is a bit destructive sometimes. He is the youngest son of Sweetie and Dusty. Pandora Pandora is a Siberian Husky. She is next in line to become Princess of Barkingburg. She is smart. She helps Diamond program things. She is a lot more quiet and smart than Flame. She is the oldest daughter of Sweetie and Dusty. Ryder Ryder is the leader of the Paw Patrol. Sadly he was left behind while the others travel the storybook world Megan >*< Megan is a magical fairy who can grant any wish one desires. She started joining the pups to help them get home after they saved her from some trolls. She is very smart. Harper >*< Harper is a pup from the storybook dimension. She speaks in a southern accent. She started helping the pups after they broke her trailer by accident. She was angry at first but now, they forgot about it. Prince Byron III >*< Prince Byron III is the Prince of Castlevania. He is very serious about his job. He started helping the pups after Red and Chase became temporary Knights of Castlevania. However, he is only there on more serious occasions because of his duty as Prince. Melody >*< Melody is a friendly dragon that the pups met after going into Crystal Cave. At first she was dangerous, bit after reasoning with her, they became good friends. The Rose Twins >*< The Rose Twins are two pups from the Storybook Dimension. * Sparkle Rose 'is the youngest sibling. She's a comedian. She makes a joke every once in a while. * '''Crystal Rose '''is the second oldest of the siblings. She's really sarcastic sometimes. Mostly she's really nice. * '''Candy Rose '''is the oldest of the siblings. She's really serious. She sometimes bullies the other sisters, but other than that, if someone messes with her sisters, she gets really mad. Pacer '>*< Pacer is a pup from Adventure Bay who was trapped here. He is Red's father. He's really wise and powerful. When he got reunited with Red he was very heartfelt. Ariel >*< Ariel is a pup from Adventure Bay who was trapped here. She is Red's mother. She's very powerful and overprotective. Alice >*< Alice is a pup from Adventure Bay who was kidnapped, brainwashed, and programmed to destroy the Paw Patrol. She was unwillingly used to destroy the pups known as the Phantom Pup. She is also Red's sister. After they got the brainwashing out of her mind, the others didn't trust her, but now, she's a real member of the Paw Patrol. Amber >*< Amber is a friendly troll. She may look scary but she's really nice. Villains (Villains with ~''' mark their redemption) Medusa Medusa is the main villain off the first season. She is a evil and sadistic witch. She has grey skin and green snakes for hair. She is currently stuck as a stone statue. Phantom Pup '''~ The Phantom Pup is actually a pup from Adventure Bay named Alice. She was kidnapped when she was 5 years old. She was brainwashed and programmed to destroy the Paw Patrol. She was the main villain for the first half of season two until the pups made her normal again. Evil Fairy ~ The Evil Fairy is Megan's sister Robin. She smiles all the time but she is evil. She is insane and sadistic. She wants nothing but to rule the world and make whoever is in her way suffer. Lucklily, Robin was set free. She was the main villain for the second half of season two Shadow Spirit The Shadow Spirit was the main villain for season three. He was the evil thing controlling Robin. After he was expelled, he worked on a plan to free the legendary Shadow King. He is currently stuck in the Shadow Dimension. Alex Alex is the main villain for the four-parter event "Ultimate Android Face-Off" in season four. She is Shard's sister. She was the original plan for Robo-Pup, but was abandoned due to not having a stable system and malfunctioning a lot. Ryder was going to use her parts for Shard, but she went missing. She ended up in the Storybook Dimension. Her goal is to destroy Shard. She is currently destroyed. The Dark Patrol The Dark Patrol returns once again for the three parter episode in season one, Paw Patrol vs Dark Patrol. Shadow King The Shadow King is the main villain of the last season of the show. He is a legendary villain and the former ruler of the Storybook Dimension until 10 legendary heroes defeated him. He is currently stuck in the Shadow Dimension. Episodes Paw Patrol: Adventures in Fairytales/Episodes Theme Songs This show will have 2 theme songs for each season. Season 1 * Adventures in Fairytales (song) * Party Like A Pup Season 2 * Enjoy it While It Lasts * Fading Dreams Season 3 * Home To You * Pup Pup Boogie Season 4 * It's Been Fun * Until We Meet Again Category:Spinoffs Category:Paw Patrol: Adventures in Fairytales